Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 172
"Out of the Past", also known as "Darkness of the Past" in the Japanese version, is the 172nd chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 231st chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Horrified, Kaiba looks at the image of "The Sun Dragon Ra," protesting that this isn't Ancient Egyptian. Mokuba asks Seto what's wrong, and Kaiba realizes that these are real hieroglyphs. He's never studied them, and yet he can read every word; the secret power of "The Sun Dragon Ra," a truth so shocking. With a gasp, he hunches over, Mokuba asking if he's all right. Kaiba remembers Dark Marik explaining about the Hieratic Text that the chosen ones could read with their hearts. He remembers Ishizu pointing out that the beast Summoned by the young priest who fights the Pharaoh is not unlike his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba protests that this can't be, that vision he saw, was it a memory? He asks himself what is happening to him. As the airship flies through the night sky, Isono announces that the day's events have come to a close with four Duelists advancing to the semi-finals. He explains that the semi-finals will take place at the third and final arena. Their ETA is approximately 7 a.m. Walking down the hallway, Anzu questions the third arena, and Jonouchi points out that the prelims were at Domino City, and then they fought on the ship. Yugi wonders what the third arena is like, guessing that it's where the blimp is headed. Jonouchi comments, who cares where it happens. He vows to make it to the finals with Yugi, and Yugi agrees. Anzu states that both Yugi and the other Yugi must be tired, asking how many people they fought today. Yugi admits it was a lot, and his other self's exhausted. Anzu sadly states that too many people have gotten hurt in this tournament, and Yugi agrees; he didn't know it would be so hard. This reminds Jonouchi that he wants to check up on Mai. They arrive at her room (Room 6), but as Yugi raises his hand to knock, Ishizu walks towards them. She explains that she is also worried about their friend, as Marik left her in critical condition, and requests to join them. They enter the room, and Jonouchi asks Honda how Mai is doing. Honda replies that she isn't doing well and hasn't moved at all. Jonouchi whispers his friend's name, remembering Dark Marik telling him that the time limit is 24 hours; if they don't kill him within that time, Mai will never regain consciousness. Jonouchi mentally begs Mai to hang in there, swearing to defeat Marik. Behind him, Shizuka begins to cry. Jonouchi turns to her in surprise, and Shizuka says that she knows Katsuya tells her to be stronger, but she can't take much more of this. Bakura, and now Miss Kujaku; people are getting hurt and almost dying. She didn't know Jonouchi's Duels were like this, she didn't want to see these kinds of things. Jonouchi apologizes, starting to say that he didn't mean for her to see those things, but Ishizu interrupts, stating that they should never look away from anything. Their world is full of conflict and pain. That is a fact of existence. Both today and thousands of years ago. She explains that from the days of Ancient Egypt, those with the blood of the Tomb Guardians have dedicated their lives to one goal. As Yugi muses on the "blood of the Tomb Guardians," Ishizu explains that their goal is to protect the power that lies in the Millennium Items. She glances at the Millennium Puzzle before addressing Shizuka, stating that even if the world is full of sadness, there are those reach out with open arms in hopes of merely catching a glimpse of it, in the hopes of being part of that world, sorrows and all. Shizuka looks at Ishizu, thinking that she has sad eyes. Yugi speaks up, asking Ishizu if she's Marik's sister. He asks her why Marik wants to kill them, and why Marik's dark side hates them so much. Ishizu looks at Yugi, thinking that he is the chosen one who houses the Pharaoh's soul, and she agrees to tell them the tragic past of the Ishtar family. The Ishtar clan were the descendants of the grave keepers who protected two Millennium Items and the location of the Pharaoh's memories. They lived deep underground, away from the rest of the world. According to the sacred rituals, the eldest sons of the clan have the glyphs of memory carved into their backs, and are forbidden to contact the outside world, until the day when the Pharaoh returns. That was the life imposed on Marik. The tragedy took place five years ago, one year after Marik underwent the ritual. Rishid is shown wetting bandages. As he passes Ishtar's room, Ishtar asks what Marik's condition is. Rishid replies that Marik still has a fever, but if he gets some more rest, he should recover by tomorrow morning. Rishid states that he and Ishizu are taking care of Marik and he asks Ishtar to get some rest. Ishtar agrees, but then he sees the carving on Rishid's face, and furiously asks how many times he has asked Rishid to wear something on his face so that he doesn't show Ishtar that blasphemous carving. Rishid turns his face away and apologizes. Ishtar warns Rishid not to think that because he carved that he is a son of the Ishtar family; Rishid is a servant. Rishid walks away. In his bed, Marik states that he said he's going, and Ishizu quickly warns him to keep his voice down. Marik points out that their father should be asleep by now. They've been waiting for this day for so long; if Marik pretends he's sleeping, their father will never find out that he left the tunnels. Ishizu reminds him that if their father finds out, that will mean Marik broke the law of the clan. Marik states that Rishid will take care of that, and Rishid agrees. Marik states that he wants to see what it's like out there; he has to go. He begs her to take him just this once. Rishid reassures Ishizu that he'll cover for Marik, asking her to make Marik's wish come true. Ishizu finally agrees to leave in the morning, much to Marik's joy, but only for two hours. Marik agrees. The two siblings snuck out, Rishid using blankets to make it appear that Marik was still in bed as he watched over him. And for the first time in his life, Marik felt the light of the sun wrapping around his entire body... The two siblings arrived in town, and Marik eagerly noted all the people. Ishizu noticed the top of Marik's carving being exposed and quickly covered it up. As Marik ran around, Ishizu warned him not to touch anything of this world. He then trod on a book by accident, shocked that he had done so, and read it, amazed at the realism of the pictures, before a picture of a motorcycle caught his eye. He asked Ishizu what the machine was, and she explained that it was a motorcycle, a vehicle that ran on gas, like the lamps in the tunnels. Marik then sadly realized that even if he went on living, there was no way he could ride a motorcycle and travel on yop of the land. Ishizu looked at him, sadness in her eyes, and she told him that it was time to go back. Marik is surprised, but Ishizu reminds him that that was their agreement. Marik reluctantly agrees, requesting to keep the picture of the motorcycle. Ishizu agrees to let him keep it, warning him not to let his father see it. But as the Ishtar siblings moved through the crowd, a man in a turban, with a golden ankh hanging around his neck stood in front of them. The man told them that the time was nigh when the Pharaoh's soul would be resurrected. Shocked, Ishizu asked him who he was, but the man told the two Tomb Guardians that their fate had caught up with him. Soon, blood would spill upon blood, and tragedy would tear their clan apart. This was the will of the Pharaoh, Shadi explained. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.